The present invention relates generally to the field of latching devices and, in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of door latching devices.
A latching device holds lids, doors, and other closure pieces in a closed position on related boxes, cabinets, vending machines, doorways and other framed structures. There are numerous latching devices available, yet there is always a desire for improved latching devices that are capable of meeting the needs of high security areas as well as providing quick latching and unlatching. Some of the various latching devices that provide high security and quick latching are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,161; 4,974,888; 4,993,247; and 5,197,314. Those devices can be characterized as automatic latching systems that include a latching assembly and a post. In certain configurations, latching is automatically effected when the post is inserted into the latching assembly. The latching assemblies can be generally characterized as including a latch housing to which latch elements are movably attached. The latch housing includes opposite ends and defines an axial passage that is accessible at one of the ends of the latch housing. The latch elements are radially displaced about the axis of the axial passage and an end of the post is inserted axially into the axial passage. The latch elements move radially away from the axis of the axial passage when contacted by the post during the insertion of the post, whereby insertion of the post into the axial passage is facilitated. The latch elements then, due to their biased nature and contact with the surface of the post, constrict around the post to grip it and preclude withdrawal of the post from the axial passage.
In the aforementioned automatic latching systems, withdrawal of the post is generally facilitated by rotating the post. The post, often in conjunction with a T-handle, is rotated angularly about the post's elongated axis. Certain of the latching systems require the post to be rotated through a plurality of revolutions, whereas other of the latching systems require the post to be rotated only a quarter of a turn. Nonetheless, such manual labor is time consuming and wastes precious time. Such wasting of time can be very burdensome, for example, for a company that has a large number of vending machines that need to be serviced.
Also, because the aforementioned automatic latching systems are manually operated, their placement is generally limited to those places where the latching systems can be readily reached and operated. Thus, certain hard to reach portions of high security areas are often not protected and therefore targeted by thieves. Additionally, each of the aforementioned latching systems utilize key locks. Unfortunately, if the key to a key lock falls into the "wrong hands", the lock has to be "re-keyed" to maintain controlled access to the associated security area. Such re-keying can be very burdensome, for example, for a company that services a large number of vending machines.
There is, therefore, a need for improved latching systems and methods which address these and other related, and unrelated, problems.